A device has been proposed which supports the driving of a vehicle on the basis of traffic signal information related to the time-series on/off state of a traffic signal. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system in which a DSRC transmitter that transmits traffic signal information is provided in a traffic signal and an in-vehicle device is provided in the vehicle. The in-vehicle device receives the traffic signal information using a DSRC receiver. The in-vehicle device calculates the on/off state of the traffic signal and the change timing thereof from the received information and displays the calculation result on a display device. The driver can recognize time until the on/off state of the traffic signal changes and drive the vehicle.